The subject invention is directed toward the art of dispensing and depositing and, more particularly, to a manifold-type dispensing apparatus.
The invention is especially suited for dispensing fluent materials such as batters and icings in predetermined quantities as required in the baking industry; however, as will become apparent, the apparatus formed in accordance with the invention could be used for depositing many different materials of similar characteristics.
In the baking industry, it is common to use manifold-type dispensing heads for dispensing batters and the like into baking pans. Typically, the heads comprise a main manifold or chamber having a plurality of valved outlet orifices or nozzles. The outlet orifices are spaced to generally correspond to the spacing of the sections in individual pans or the spacings of a group of pans strapped together. Generally, for any typical bakery, several head assemblies having different outlet spacings must be provided to suit the many different pan spacings.
Prior dispensing heads of the general type described are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,608 to Sebastian and 3,054,534 to Vollmer.
One of the primary disadvantages of the prior heads is their fixed outlet spacings. The need for a different head for each different pan spacing or arrangement can result in substantial costs for heads. Additionally, at any one time the majority of the heads are not in use. This, of course, leads to storage and handling problems.
In addition to the above, in recent years there has been a general trend toward larger pan and conveyor arrangements. At present, pans and conveyors as wide as 48 inches are not uncommon. As a consequence, the head assemblies have become of substantial size and weight. This has increased the difficulties involved in changing head assemblies.